meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequoia Mob
The Sequoia Mob was formed in July 2008 by a Commandos female, reccently Kung Fu, and a Whiskers female, who was ex-dominant female of the Toyota ad two subordinate Toyota males. Shortly after the group had formed the two Toyota males abandoned the females and the group was considered lost. However they appeared aain in the company of a wild male, a Hoax male and a long-term rover from the Chuckle Bros group. One of the Toyota males returned. The Commando female Benzedrine established dominance beside the long-term rover Bruce. The group split in two in January 2009, and the splinter meerkats disappared, brinign the Sequoia down to only six members. The group bounced back in number and the splinter group was later found and called Pretenders. After two group splits that gave raise to the Hooligans and the Uberkatz, two Aztecs males joined the group with Dali taking dominance beside RU till the Sequoia males returned. In Late 2013, a group of four Van Helsing males joined the Sequoia, however RU had to be euthanised due to disease and the remaining members dispersed. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Benzedrine and Van Der Wethuizen asssumed dominance. However Van Der Wethuizen left the group. Then he returned with a Hoax male, a Chuckles Bros male and a wild male. Bruce assumed male dominance over the other males. After a large group split two Aztec males joined the group with Dali taking dominance beside RU, who had taken dominance when Benzedrine had disappeared. However the Sequoia males returned to the group kicking the two Aztec males out, Bruce took back dominance, but Benzedrine was unable to re-established dominance. In July 2013 Bruce and some other Sequoia males left the group. In their absence, four Van Helsing males joined the Sequoia and Priscilla became the new dominant male. However RU had to be euthanised due to disease and the remaining males left the group, bringing an end to Sequoia. All Known Members A list of all meerkats born in or who joined Sequoia: Benzedrine (VCDF002) Finn (VWF091) Van Der Wethuizen (VTYM001) Bracken (VTYM002) Bruce (VCBM001) Sid Vicious (VHXM002) VSQM001 Baby Bear (VSQF002) VPTF001 (VSQF003) VSQM004 - VPTM002 RU (VSQF005) VSQP006 - VPTM003 Mungallchops (VSQM007) Laurence (VSQM008) Nik Nak (VSQF009) VSQP010 - VPTF004 Ricou (VSQF011) Tina (VSQF012) Candy Flip (VSQM013) Yabou (VSQM014) Lord Stanley (VSQM015) VSQP016 Hab (VSQF017) Leaf (VSQM018) Wee Radge (VSQF019) VSQF020 VSQF021 Staculius (VSQM022) Todger (VSQM023) VSQP024 VSQP025 Dutch (VSQM026) Miller (VSQM027) Fat Jesus (VSQM028) VSQM029 VSQM030 Poepholita (VSQF031) Toto (VSQM032) Kodiak (VSQM033) VSQM034 Talkeenta (VSQF035) Kenia (VSQF036) Yoda (VSQM037) VSQP038 Nulli (VSQM039) Injabulo (VSQM040) Ilanga (VSQF041) Briesmut (VSQM042) Dali (VAZM005) Chaka (VAZM010) Kokopelli (VSQM043) Chupacabra (VSQF044) Sinaga (VSQF045) Zuni (VSQP046) Priscilla (VVHM031) George Michael (VVHM038) Hercule (VVHM045) Francesco (VVHM054) Mobs That The Sequoia Helped Form Pretenders Mob : Was formed by a Sequoia splinter in January 2009. First, Finn and Sid Vicious took the dominant position until Finn died and Sid vicious dissapeared so VPTF001 with VPTM006 became the dominant pair. In February 2010 the VPTF001's Radio Collar broke so the Pretenders were lost. Überkatz Mob : Was formed by a Sequoia splinter in June 2012. First, Tina and Bruce took the dominat position until Bruce and the other males left to form the Sausage Factory. Soon,three Whiskers males joined the Überkatz and one male named Gump took the dominance beside Tina. Although strong at first, the Überkatz's size however dwindled over the years and the mob was finally lost after it's remained members were ran over by a car on July 2016. Sausage Factory Mob : Was formed by Sequoia males that left the Überkatz Mob to rove in June 2012. It wasn't a mob, it was a roving coalition. It didn't have females , so there weren't dominant position until a female named Hab joined the Group. Dominance position was taken by Hab and Bruce until the mob rejoin the Sequoia. So the Sausage Factory were lost. Salami Factory Mob : Was formed by Sequoia males that were kicked out from the Sequoia Mob in July 2013. it didn´t have females, but dominant male position was taken by Bruce. Soon after disease hit the group and 2 males died. After that, Bruce was predated, and , as being the only collared meerkat, the rest of the males were Last Seen and the Salami Factory were lost. Chalibonkas Mob : Was formed in November 2013 by two Überkatz females with Sequoia origins, two Lazuli males and a Baobab male. One of the Überkatz females with Sequoia origins named Ricou took dominance along with the Baobab male named Bumpy. The Chalibonkas Mob is still alive today. Rivals When Sequoia first formed their main rivals were Whiskers and Kung Fu. Then after Sequoia split, the splinter group called the Pretenders became their main rival until that group was lost. The Sequoia had a few encounters with Aztecs and Baobab but seemed to have moved away. Then the Überkatz formed and became their new rivals. In early 2013 the Sequoia encountered another rival group called Van Helsing. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs